


Pillow

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A holding person B in their lap and rocking them to sleep & how Andrew was nicknamed Padushichka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because I don't love it but I'm feeling generous this Christmas. Don't expect a complete and beautiful work...It's unfinished but I want to share anyway.

Hurt. Mess. Disappointed. Aching. Tired. Exhausted. Drained. Bronze.

_Bronze._

Shanghai seemed to be duller tonight. The light flooding the room from the window was much less bright than Kaitlyn remembered it being the past few nights. She was now happy to have the bathroom’s glass wall and the ability to see Andrew’s frame blocking a section of the city, a comforting sight against the still unfamiliar skyscrapers.

“Drush?” her voice rushed out in a whisper before she could stop it, not even sure what she wanted to say to him.

“Hmm?” he hummed in response not turning from the window. She was almost glad he didn’t afraid of the heartbreak in his eyes being the same she was sure shown in hers.

“Wha…what happened to us?” she swallowed down tears thick in her throat. They tasted bitter on her tongue, the bitterness of defeat. She cupped her hands collecting water from her bath and splashed the liquid up against her face.

Andrew still didn’t look towards her but she could see his shoulders move with the deep breaths he took. In this small room it was marvelous how two people so close could feel miles apart. The disparity seemed to grow since the medals went around their necks and flowers into their arms. At this point, the pain of the loss was almost as damaging as this emptiness in what once was a superfluous relationship.  
He couldn’t take the space anymore; the guilt all-consuming without her in his arms. Swiftly crossing the room Andrew fell to his knees next to the tub his head falling against her shoulder.

“I’m so, so sorry, Kait,” his voice shook, “so sorry,” his hot breath tickled against the skin at where her shoulder met her neck. His tears rolled down her shoulder and gathered in her collar bone.

Her own voice caught and tears began to fall. Unable to speak she brought a hand up to run through his hair. Her wet fingers caught against the loose tendrils tangling. Kaitlyn’s cheek fell against the top of his head and despite the awkward barriers of the porcelain tub they felt more connected than the past few hours.

Taking in a deep shaking breath, Andrew pulled back and stood grabbing a towel from the rack and holding it open awaiting Kaitlyn. Stepping from the tub and into the towel Andrew wrapped the soft material around her letting his arms stay and hold her close. In a swift movement he picked her up from the ground carrying her into the bedroom.

Andrew put Kaitlyn down and she traded her towel for one of Andrew’s t-shirts and underwear before taking his hand and pulling him down onto the couch by the window. The two sat still, shoulder to shoulder, unsure.

“We did everything we could have, I’m so proud of us, of you,” he spoke confidently. Having enough of the lack of touch his arms wrapped around her. She melted into his side, an arm falling behind him holding back with the same force, the other balling his shirt tight in her fingers. Holding it in for too long, those words broke her and she let herself fall apart in the safety of her partner, her best friend, her...the list became lost in her tears and the feel of said man pulling her closer and further into his lap.

Lips against hair he murmured late into the night, stories of them, some from the past, some made of the future. He told her of how years from now they’d laugh at a bronze at Worlds with multiple golds back at home as they stood on the Olympic podium.


End file.
